Vulnerable
by confusedsarcasm
Summary: After the events of "Let them eat cake" Cuddy has given up on a relationship with House. How will House win her over now without the help of Wilson, but the interference of him? wuddy and huddy not in a threesome kind of way, just trust me Please R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's been a while since I wrote a piece just for the sake of it being a shipment based fic. But here it is! Please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: House, M.D. and its original character belong to David Shore and Fox. I am making absolutely no money from this. This is only written for fun.

XXXXX

Her office blinds were closed, Wilson noticed as he was making his way out to his car and on his way home. The blinds were closed, but the lights were on. Curiously, Wilson altered his route and knocked on Cuddy's door.

"I'm busy." Cuddy's voice was stifled by the heavy glass doors, but Wilson could still hear her through them. He could not help but notice her voice wasn't as authoritative as it should have sounded if she really were busy with work; it sounded like a mixture of sadness and anger. He had heard that tone before.

"I'm coming in." Wilson pushed open one of the doors slowly and made his way inside the dimly lit room, closing the door softly behind him.

Cuddy was sitting in one of her new lounge chairs to the left of the room.

"What's wrong?" Wilson asked, already knowing that it must be something to do with House.

"Nothing's wrong," clarified Cuddy, "everything's normal."

"I think it's a little abnormal that your blinds would be closed instead of open considering you just had your office remodeled."

Her legs were crossed over one another while she sat, and she uncrossed them to sit up on the edge of the seat. "I was a fool to think that House would be anything other than his normal. Nothing will ever change."

Wilson nodded, understanding suddenly washing over him. He stepped closer to where Cuddy was sitting. "_He's_ never going to change, but that doesn't necessarily mean your relationship is stuck where it is."

"Oh, believe me," started Cuddy, "I told you it's over between me and him; not only does he have a negative amount of relationship sense or romance, could you imagine what things would be like if we ever did get together?"

"It'd start off exciting," Wilson began, quoting Cuddy's earlier words, "You'd get caught up in the novelty and the hostility and the forbiddenness and then realize that the flirty hostility is just hostility and his inability to open up is no longer exiting it's just frustrating. And then—"

"Okay," Cuddy cut Wilson off, "You told me that maybe novelty and forbiddenness and hostility doesn't always have to end badly," Cuddy reminded him, beginning her point.

Wilson nodded.

Cuddy continued, "But House—even without all those things, is still House." Wilson waited for further explanation as Cuddy stood to her feet. "He would at the very least cheat on me within the first month," she said this with great conviction.

"So he's not always faithful," Wilson said in a 'so what' tone, "that's because he's scared of a real relationship—that there's actually a possibility for him to be happy and if he ruins that then he'll never be happy, but if you could just show him—"

"He's not like you."

Cuddy's comment struck Wilson silent. After a moment he could only utter the question, "what?"

Cuddy took one step closer to Wilson. "You're romantic and sensitive and know how to treat a woman."

Wilson looked down at the floor, then back up slowly, "I'm not always faithful either," he said quietly.

"I don't believe that." Cuddy knew that Wilson was a good man, and he wasn't as destructive as House. House would cheat for the sake of cheating—even if he did truly love the person he was with, like Wilson said, he would cheat because he was scared, and love never fails to scare a person whose heart has been broken before.

Wilson, on the other hand, thought more logically, and would most likely only cheat if he had good reason.

Wilson didn't know what to say, and Cuddy took yet another small step toward him. "Tell me what you told me before," prompted Cuddy, "while we were in this office."

Wilson looked confused, "I like the desk?"

Cuddy almost smiled, but clarified the situation for him, "You have some feeling for me; you always have..." Cuddy paraphrased from Wilson this time.

Wilson regained his composure, "you told me that was only to make House jealous."

"_I_ told you," reiterated Cuddy, "_You_ didn't tell _me_." Wilson furrowed his brow as Cuddy continued, "I assume I was wrong."

When Wilson said nothing in return Cuddy continued, "I've seen you lie before. I've seen you when you're plotting—especially where House is involved, but that look on your face," Cuddy paused to look at Wilson's current facial expression. It was a blend of confusion, fear, and embarrassment. "You seemed nervous the entire time you were bearing your soul apparently for House's sake; you seemed almost timid when we made dinner plans, and genuinely shocked when I suggested we have sex." Cuddy took the final step to close the distance between herself and Wilson. "But when I pulled the plug and unraveled your 'plan' you seemed relieved." Cuddy began her analysis, "You wouldn't have been nervous if you had rehearsed what you were going to say to me without actually feeling any truth to your claims at all," Cuddy reasoned, "If you suspected I actually knew what was going on, you wouldn't have been so surprised, and your relief was inconsistent as well. You wouldn't have been relieved that your plan fell apart so easily, so either I'm wrong and I can't read you as well as I thought, or I jumped to conclusions and ruined our date."

"What was I supposed to say?" asked Wilson, defeated, "_No, House has nothing to do with this; you misjudged my intentions and nullified my emotions_," he shook his head, "that would have been embarrassing for both of us."

They didn't speak for a couple seconds before Cuddy broke the awkward silence, taking a step back. "So now what?"

"I'm not over Amber." Wilson spoke almost inaudibly.

"I know," assured Cuddy, "you'll never stop loving her."

Wilson smiled softly at Cuddy's understanding, unlike House's belief that death somehow completely removes a person from another's memories. "You missed one more clue," claimed Wilson.

Cuddy silently urged his explanation and he gave it to her. "I would never go on a date with you just to mess with House, because I wouldn't be playing with his emotions, I'd be toying with yours."

Cuddy smiled. "Let's have dinner."

XXXXX

A/N: please review and let me know what you think! More to come soon! It is a weekend after all! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or put this on story alert. This chapter should be **rated M**, I think. It might just be bordering it actually, but just to be safe, let's say it's M. Please read, enjoy, and review!

**Disclaimer:** House, M.D. and its original character belong to David Shore and Fox. I am making absolutely no money from this. This is only written for fun.

XXXXX

"Reservation for two. James Wilson."

The server rifled through his appointment book atop the wood podium as he searched for the name diligently.

"I'm so sorry sir; we gave your table to another couple five minutes ago."

Wilson looked taken aback. "What do mean you gave it away? We're five minutes early!"

The server fidgeted with his bow tie as he answered the man in front of him and the stunning woman by his side. "I'm sorry sir; it was the owner's son; unfortunately we have no more open tables tonight, but if you'd like to schedule—"

"That won't be necessary," asserted Wilson as he turned to leave with Cuddy.

"I'm so sorry." Wilson led Cuddy outside and back to his car as they left the restaurant without eating.

"It's okay," assured Cuddy, "I wasn't in the mood to be waited on and served perfectly cooked and seasoned food while I sat before a candlelight and a handsome man drinking wine."

Wilson let out a short laugh and a smile as he turned on the car and began to back out. "How about we go to my place and I'll cook you up something of my own."

Cuddy smiled. "That sounds great."

"I'll even light a candle if you want."

XXXXX

Halfway to his apartment, Wilson turned his head to Cuddy, "Actually, it might be a better idea to go to your place so you can get out of that dress."

Cuddy's mouth fell open and morphed into an amused smile which only intensified at Wilson's mortified expression.

"I mean—I don't mean—uh—so you can change into something more comfortable—I mean, because the dress looks uncomfortable—I mean it looks great—you look great, just—"

Cuddy was still smiling brightly. "That's the second time now I've seen you so flustered."

Wilson was turning a bright red now. He was staring intently at the road in front of him.

"I didn't think it was possible the first time, but now it's like being struck by lightning twice while winning the lottery."

"Well, I don't usually," agreed Wilson, "but I guess you bring it out in me," he admitted.

"Let's go to my place," agreed Cuddy, "I just stocked up on groceries."

XXXXX

Cuddy was in her room changing out of her dress while pots and pans rattled loudly from the kitchen. She stood in front of her dresser in her matching red bra and panties as she contemplated what to wear. She didn't want to dress down too much because Wilson would still be stuck in his suit, so she took out her usual skirt and top and changed quickly before going to check on Wilson in the kitchen.

Wilson was persistently working his way around Cuddy's kitchen when she found him; his jacket folded neatly over the arm of her living room couch, leaving him in a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black slacks.

She walked up to him soundlessly among the noise of the kitchen appliances and startled him once he turned to see her. "Cuddy," Wilson reached around her to grab the olive oil. "I'm almost done, just give me fifteen minutes." He retreated back to his work while Cuddy continued to watch him.

He lowered the heat on the stove and added some seasoning before he again turned to fetch some more ingredients. He slowed when he caught Cuddy still in the kitchen.

"You don't have to wait with me, I want you to relax," he said, gesturing toward the couch.

"It's okay; I've just never had a man cook for me before." Wilson smiled softly as he walked over to where Cuddy was standing.

"You're kidding right?" asked Wilson, a skeptical look on his face.

"You'd be surprised," replied Cuddy.

The aroma of Wilson's dish filled the air and surrounded the couple as Wilson glanced at his wristwatch. "I think dinner's ready."

XXXXX

House flipped through the channels on his television set idly, not interested in any of the programs running on Saturdays but laying on the couch in front of the television anyway, out of pure boredom. Letting his head fall to the side, he caught site of his telephone.

After debating with himself for a few seconds, House picked up the phone and dialed Wilson's number.

XXXXX

"So do you have any siblings?" asked Wilson, as he polished of the last delicious morsel of food from his plate.

"One sister," replied Cuddy, then after a beat, "what about you?"

Wilson cast his eyes down at the table, the mood suddenly changing. Bringing his eyes back to Cuddy's he answered her. "I have two brothers."

Cuddy waited, knowing that was not the end of the story.

"One of them... I can't be so sure anymore...he left a long time ago," he decided upon, "I don't even know if he's alive."

Cuddy was silent. To say, 'I'm sorry' wouldn't be enough, so instead she reached across the table and took hold of his hand.

XXXXX

House hung up the phone after hearing the dial tone one too many times. He was now beyond boredom and his thoughts returned to Cuddy for the hundredth time that day. He thought he'd blown his chances with her with their last encounter in his office, but he was sure she would have responded to him getting a hold of her old desk from med school. When she hadn't, he began to wonder why.

Getting up from his stretched out position on his couch, House grabbed his cane from its resting place against the end table and made his way to his front door, grabbing his leather jacket on his way out.

XXXXX

Cuddy and Wilson were now on her living room couch together. They had decided just for the fun of things to play truth or dare after finding nothing on television worth watching. They already knew a little bit about each other, having known one another for a few years on a friend level, so to ask the normal questions would be useless to them now. Truth or dare would allow them to ask obscure questions and even throw in a little dare here and there for some added fun.

It was now Wilson's turn. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Cuddy decided quickly.

Wilson thought for a moment, "What were you in high school?"

Cuddy looked confused and Wilson restated his question, "Were you a jock or a nerd or one of the popular girls?"

Cuddy shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I've always been into my studies, but I wouldn't consider myself a nerd," Cuddy qualified, "I had a lot of friends, but I wasn't the typical popular prom queen type."

Wilson nodded, satisfied with her answer. Now it was Cuddy's turn to ask.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Wilson decided quickly.

"How old were you when you decided to become a doctor?"

"Fifteen."

"Truth or dare?" asked Wilson, not elaborating any further because the question had not prompted it. Truth or dare wasn't a competitive game, but so far he was winning.

"Truth." Cuddy made a mental note to ask open ended questions from now on.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

Cuddy's eyes widened. "You go from high school to that?" asked Cuddy incredulously.

"You could have chosen dare," teased Wilson, a smirk appearing on his lips.

Cuddy bit her lip as she appeared to slip into thought. "Freshman year at college," she admitted.

Wilson smiled; he couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Cuddy was when she was embarrassed.

"Truth or dare?"

Wilson thought for a moment. Cuddy would probably get him good if he choose truth, just to get back at him.

"Dare."

Cuddy smiled immediately, and Wilson noted she was her most beautiful when she smiled. He'd always known that, but now he realized how little she smiled at the hospital and challenged himself from now on to make her smile more often.

"I dare you..." Cuddy thought deeply, "to..." she smiled devilishly, "give me a lap dance."

Wilson's mouth dropped open. "Seriously?"

"You could have picked truth," Cuddy mimicked Wilson's earlier statement.

Wilson took a deep breath and stood from his place beside Cuddy. "I'm going to need some music."

"You've done this before?" asked Cuddy at his request.

With one look from Wilson, Cuddy chuckled and retrieved her ipod from the end table next to the couch. She stood and after selecting a song with a smirk still on her lips, she attached it to her ihome and quickly made her way back to the couch before the music started.

The music began and Wilson almost laughed. He stood before Cuddy and began to loosen his tie as the sound of Marvin Gaye's _Sexual Healing_ filled the room. He turned around and began to rotate his hips, his rear end toward Cuddy. He turned around and almost straddled her hips, still feeling a little embarrassed. Cuddy noticed this, and reached out, touching his chest with both hands. Wilson continued, urged on by Cuddy, as he slowly moved his hips toward her.

The dance lasted only around thirty seconds before Wilson sat back down, this time sitting closer to Cuddy than before. Cuddy laughed softly. "Thanks for that James."

"My pleasure," he responded, "and now it's your turn—truth or dare?"

Cuddy thought for a moment. She could choose dare, but he'd want revenge, and how much worse could the truths get? "Truth."

"Okay," started Wilson, "top or bottom?"

Cuddy knew what he was talking about, and didn't falter in her answer. "Top," she said confidently.

Now she was winning.

Wilson looked impressed. He always loved her confidence.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Top or bottom?" She repeated his question.

Wilson smiled slyly at the turnabout, "Whatever she wants," he replied quickly.

Cuddy suddenly felt herself sitting closer to him.

"Truth or dare?" he asked with a sly smile still on his face.

"Dare," she replied boldly, fixing her eyes with his.

Wilson's mind suddenly went blank. The only things he could concentrate on were the sounds of Marvin Gaye and his own breathing. All the embarrassing things he could make her do—anything he could make her do were washed from his mind and all he wanted to do now was kiss her.

"Kiss me."

It was only a fraction of a second after he had uttered this command before he felt a light pressure on his lips. Her lips were soft and smooth and he immediately applied more pressure, his hand coming up to touch the side of her cheek, as she reached out to the back of his neck.

The kiss became more passionate as Wilson took his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Cuddy took a breath that sounded almost like a gasp as she again found his lips and explored his teeth with her tongue before entering. Wilson responded immediately and lowered Cuddy onto the couch below him as he continued to kiss her.

XXXXX

House walked up the stairs to Cuddy's front door slowly. He recalled the last time he had attempted to knock on her door and remembered her image through the window—sitting down sipping a cup of either coffee or tea and writing in a notebook, probably finishing some paperwork from the office at home.

Looking into her window now, what he saw shocked and angered him. The curtains were drawn, but he could still see the shadow-like silhouettes on Cuddy's couch, illuminated by a soft light on the end table.

House's mouth hung slightly open as he gazed dumbstruck at the two figures moving slowly and deliberately on Cuddy's couch. He watched as the outline of the man on top of Cuddy moved his lips to her neck and House felt his insides turn as he watched the feminine figure arch her back, pushing herself off the couch and into the man fervently.

The dark outlines of the two only accentuated Cuddy's curves and doubled House's anger and jealously than if he were to watch the two from the same room. Cuddy once again rose from the couch as if a magnetic force kept her as close to this man as possible and House could no longer see the man's arm gripping onto the side of the couch. He realized quickly that this was because the appendage was working its way up Cuddy's shirt.

House turned quickly, a deep scowl on his face and took one step down the stairs he had just ascended, his intestines ready to come out of his throat. He stopped suddenly as a feeling a deja-vu dawned upon him.

He wasn't going to leave. Not again.

XXXXX

Wilson's fingers slipped under the bottom of Cuddy's shirt and caressed the soft skin underneath. Cuddy removed her hands from within Wilson's hair and they slid down his shoulders and onto his chest. She pulled him closer, aching for what she hadn't had in almost a year now, and began to unbutton his shirt. Wilson noticed this action and temporarily ceased his ministrations to take off his shirt for her, before returning his attentions on her again.

Before his lips or hands could connect with any part of her, she sat up and met his lips in the middle. She pushed him beneath her and he gladly fell to cushions below her.

He took a moment to watch her as her dark curls fell across her face and looked into her steel blue eyes. Her pupils were dilated and her lips wet. He reached out to her and placed his hands on her hips. His thumbs played with the soft material of her shirt and slipped under to again caress the soft skin underneath.

His eyes implored her permission and she lifted her arms above her head in consent. Wilson lifted the garment slowly, revealing the taught, smooth skin of her stomach and pulled it completely over her arms. Wilson's heartbeat rose as he unconsciously dropped the shirt to the floor and stared at the woman over him wearing only a skirt and lacy red bra.

A knock on the door broke Wilson from his trance and he jumped in panic, almost throwing Cuddy from the couch.

"Ignore it," whispered Cuddy in a husky voice as her lips attacked his neck and she pushed him back down. Wilson's eyes shot toward the door, but forgot the intruder almost immediately as Cuddy's now bare skin made contact with his.

The knock came once again and Cuddy groaned in aggravation. She disentangled herself from Wilson and walked briskly toward the front door, still topless wearing only her bra and skirt, leaving Wilson to catch his breath on the couch.

Cuddy quickly slipped on a coat from the coat rack and wrapped it around herself tightly with her arms before opening the door a crack.

XXXXX

House knocked on the door strongly and waited, too distraught to knock continually as he usually would until someone answered. His mind was running wild with thoughts of wrapping his hands around this man's neck, but were overlapped with images of himself being the man to satisfy Cuddy as she writhed beneath him in pleasure.

After some time had passed House knocked again and waited. He was about to go again when the door opened allowing only a slight image of Cuddy's face to become exposed.

It occurred to him at this moment that he had nothing to say.

Instead he tried to get a look inside her home, but was unsuccessful as Cuddy closed the door leaving only a smaller slit still open. House's jaw clenched and he put his hand on the door frame to keep Cuddy from completely shutting it on him.

"What do you want, House?" Cuddy asked, obviously annoyed by the interruption.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," House stated, failing to keep the anger from his voice.

"How?" Cuddy began, but House answered her before she could finish.

"Free porn from your window—you should have told me; I wouldn't have had to spend so much on pay-per-view."

"Go home, House," Cuddy began to shut the door, but House's hand still lingered on the frame, preventing her from doing so.

"So who is he this time?" implored House, "these guys you find on the internet are always so interesting. Does he have a third nipple? Or is he a war veteran who lost his ears in battle? For your sake, I hope it's the latter; you two should have a lasting relationship. That is, of course, until he goes blind by the sight of how huge your ass is."

House stopped as he heard footsteps from the living room. He listened harder, "Oh. My. God!"

Cuddy's eye's widened with the fear that he had seen Wilson.

"Is that Marvin Gaye I hear?"

Cuddy was relieved at this observation and she again attempted to make House leave. "Goodnight, House."

Another voice entered the conversation, "Yes, goodnight House."

House's mouth parted slightly as his functions left him and he stared with a deer in the headlights look at his best friend, now visible from directly behind Cuddy.

Wilson reached above Cuddy and placed his hand on the door, closing it without speaking another word to the speechless diagnostician.

XXXXX

Cuddy turned in her place to face Wilson, almost as shocked as House had been, and probably still was directly on the other side of the wooden barrier.

"He was going to find out anyway," explained Wilson, "it's not like he saw anything, so for all he knows we were just two friends talking."

Cuddy threw her hands up in the air, the action opening the jacket to reveal her lack of clothing beneath it. "He saw us through the window!"

"Oh," Wilson said softly.

Cuddy sighed and rested her head against the door behind her, closing her eyes.

Wilson watched her thoughtfully, knowing that she was now thinking of House. He rubbed his hands over his face, still upset at the interruption, especially upon seeing Cuddy's red bra peeking out of the open jacket at him, but he shook himself of unwanted thoughts, knowing that if he were going to make anything work with Cuddy, he would have to do it correctly and not rush into things.

"I think I should go," began Wilson, breaking the silence.

Cuddy opened her eyes to find that Wilson had found his jacket, put it on, and was now currently tying his shoes.

Cuddy walked slowly over to the couch where Wilson was tying his last shoe and sat down next to him.

"Don't," Cuddy pleaded, softly.

Wilson sighed and lifted his eyes to Cuddy's. "I don't want to rush things between us," he explained.

"We've know each other for years," Cuddy reminded him, "If anything, we're getting a late start."

Wilson shook his head, "House...house gets to you." He stood up, "I –I can't get to you like he does."

Cuddy reached out and grasped Wilson by the arm. "Did you see the look on House's face when he saw you?" asked Cuddy, "he was ... irate because he _knew_ you got to me."

Wilson waited for her to continue.

"He _thinks_ he's the only one who can get to me. I'll admit that he does, but he's not the only one. That's why he was mad; that's why he always interrupts my dates—because he _wants_ to be the only one, but now he knows he isn't."

Wilson looked down at the floor, still not fully convinced. Cuddy stepped closer to Wilson and wrapped her hands behind his neck, making him make eye contact with her.

"There are men who fail to get to me because they're intimidated by House. What they don't know is that he's too afraid to really make a move, so...it doesn't matter what House does because it's all just...immature child's play."

Cuddy brought her lips closer to Wilson's. "What makes you different is that you know how House is," she observed, "don't leave."

Wilson closed the distance between them and planted a soft kiss to her lips, assuring her that he had no intention of leaving her. Other men would leave believing that she would have House to go to, but he knew the truth, and he would never leave her alone.

XXXXX

A/N: What do you guys think? Really? This isn't my forte when it comes to writing so I need your honest opinions. Is it too unrealistic or OOC? Should I write the next chapter with more M rated material if you know what I mean or just skip over it? If I do, then it will actually be M. Because if this was only bordering on M, then the next chapter will definitely cross that border. So what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and thanks to everyone who favorited and/or story alerted this! I actually decided against my original idea for this section of the story because I didn't think it was appropriate for right now. I might use it later though, who knows. Please read, review, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** House, M.D. and its original characters belong to David Shore and Fox. I am making absolutely no money from this. This is only written for fun.

XXXXX

Wilson entered the hospital walking with a purpose toward his office, keeping his attention forward while occasionally scanning ahead for a certain someone.

Wilson released a breath as he turned a corner with his office door only ten feet away. The next step he took however was interrupted and he stumbled a few feet until he felt a tug at his feet again and fell to the floor.

"What's wrong Jimmy? Legs weak this morning?"

Wilson turned himself over and rolled his eyes as he used a finger to pull against the trip wire House had installed.

"Pretty cool, huh?" stated House, "I made it entirely from Cuddy's thongs," he then added quickly, "speaking of which—"

Wilson stood up quickly and avoided the subject. "That wire—"

"Butt floss," corrected House.

Wilson ignored him, "could have—"

House interrupted again, "could have tripped someone else who was holding a tray of stool samples, had to clean them up and has been looking for me for the past thirty minutes with her extremely large boyfriend?" House offered nonchalantly.

Wilson rolled his eyes again at House's recklessness.

"Don't be ridiculous. My plan was foolproof." House glanced down the hall quickly and turned back. "And now we're going to go somewhere else for no reason at all." House pushed Wilson down the hall and around the very corner he had just turned minutes ago.

"Okay, is it safe yet?" asked Wilson, tired of walking to avoid another one of House's enemies.

House didn't respond, but kept leading Wilson away, his silence and change in demeanor making Wilson nervous.

His nerves were intensified when he realized where they were headed.

A short distance from Cuddy's office, Wilson stopped walking and turned to leave House, still intent on avoiding any confrontation.

House noticed Wilson's change of direction and made a dramatic stop as he turned to address Wilson's retreating back. "You want to talk about it here then?" He compromised.

Wilson cast a glance over his shoulder and spoke as he continued walking away. "There's nothing to talk about."

"That makes sense," agreed House dangerously, making Wilson slow to a stop. "Why talk when we can scream." House's volume increased, "speaking of screaming, did she blow your ears out last night?"

Wilson hastily turned, knowing that House was about to make a scene and he needed to stop it.

House continued, now shouting in the middle of the clinic waiting room in front of Cuddy's office. "Or was she too busy blowing something else?"

Wilson grabbed House by the shoulder and dragged him into Cuddy's office and away from the eyes of nosy nurses and innocent patients.

"Fine!" Wilson agreed, "We'll talk." Wilson was at a loss for words and waited for House to begin.

"Great," House indicated calmly.

Wilson placed his hands on his hips and waited, bracing himself.

"Where's Cuddy?" House asked at the fact that she wasn't in her office yet, and it was already almost fifteen minutes after she usually arrived.

Wilson shrugged tightly. Just as he was about to stutter through an answer, Cuddy's office doors opened and the woman in question was in the room.

Cuddy hung up her coat as if she hadn't noticed the two men and walked up to her desk.

"Late night Cuddles?" Inquired House, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes actually," admitted Cuddy, "all that sex with Wilson—I didn't get any sleep."

Her comment threw House off balance and his jaw dropped open as he stole a glance at Wilson who was still situated with his hands on his hips and staring intently at the carpet.

House snapped out of his trance and was overcome with a deep and heavy, yet empty feeling in his stomach. Without another word, House turned and left the office.

Cuddy sighed and leaned against her desk, facing Wilson.

"That was a little harsh don't you think?" Wilson asked, lifting his head to Cuddy.

Cuddy shook her head. "It's what he needed to hear," she decided.

"Is it? Really?" asked Wilson skeptically.

Cuddy furrowed her brow and lifted herself from her desk. "I'm not going to play his games anymore," she declared. "He needs to know..." she let her voice trail off.

"To know what?" prompted Wilson curiously, stepping closer to Cuddy.

Without warning, the doors to the office burst open and House stepped in. "Seriously?" he asked briefly.

Wilson and Cuddy turned to look at House.

"What?" Wilson asked, confused.

"You," House pointed at Wilson, then at Cuddy, "and," he continued to gesture between the pair and let his voice trail off.

"I have a meeting," declared Cuddy as she retrieved a folder from her desk and exited her office without acknowledging House's presence.

"I should go too," said Wilson, beginning to walk toward the door as well.

"No good-bye kiss?" asked House suspiciously as Wilson brushed past him, making him stop in his tracks. "Not me," clarified House, "I'm a little out of your league," he added sarcastically. "What I find interesting though," he began, making eye contact with Wilson, "is that not only did she ignore _me_, she ignored _you_ almost as much—more than usually even." House narrowed his eyes, "what did you do?"

Wilson paused a moment, debating on his answer until he finally spoke. "What you were too afraid to do," he answered.

House's eyes burned into Wilson's. "And what would that be?" began House, "did you already marry and divorce her?" House shrugged, "sleep with her?" he added with venom in his voice, "that would explain the shameless amount of public affection," he said sarcastically, "she could barely keep her hands off you just then."

"What do you want House?" Wilson asked animatedly, "should we have sex in your office? Would that make you happy?" Wilson pointed an accusatory finger at House, "I'm being an adult," he emphasized, "and having a real relationship." Wilson reached for the door. "You can tell me how bad I am with relationships, mock me about my ex-wives, and tell me that Lisa and I will never make it, but at least I'm trying."

Wilson opened the door and turned his head and eyes to House, "You're a coward, House."

The door swung shut as Wilson left House alone. After a moment, House reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell-phone. He dialed and waited three rings before he got an answer.

"Lucas," House started, "I have a job for you."

XXXXX

**A/N:** That's P.I. Lucas for those of you who know what I'm talking about. I'm trying to go for believability here. Please leave a review for me and I'll have the next chapter up really soon—I have it written already. I just have to type it. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks again for your support! This one goes to all my faithful reviewers! Love y'all!

**Disclaimer:** House, M.D. and its original characters belong to David Shore and Fox. I am making absolutely no money from this. This is only written for fun.

XXXXX

"You know," started Lucas as he peered into Wilson's apartment building window through his binoculars, "I had this girlfriend in High School—well actually she wasn't my girlfriend she was just this girl I would walk home after school every day—but instead of walking beside me she would like to walk a little ahead of me—well, like ten to twenty feet ahead of me because she didn't know I was there, but that's not the point."

From beside Lucas in the passenger seat, House raised an eyebrow at Detective Lucas.

Lucas continued before House could interrupt. "I really liked her, but could never find the courage to ask her out," he admitted.

"Stop," pleaded House, "You can't compare me not asking out Cuddy to your social awkwardness in High School."

"Actually," clarified Lucas, "that wasn't my point, although we can talk about that later. My point is this—and listen because I'm not done yet. I had this animalistic urge to protect her, and that's why I would escort her home every day."

"You mean stalk," corrected House.

Lucas continued, "Nothing bad ever happened to her, and after two years and one semester I finally acknowledged that I needed to let go and accept that I can't control everything that happens."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked House, uninterested.

"Because you need to admit that you have an unnatural compulsion to control Wilson's life that's unhealthy and, let's face it—a little creepy."

"And when I do, I'll get a date with a high school girl?" surmised House.

Lucas lowered his binocular to turn to House with a quizzical look. "What? No," he asserted, "we never started dating, she actually got robbed three days after I stopped following her." He returned to his binoculars.

"Wow," House interjected dully, "so your point is, stop spying on Wilson and hopefully he'll get mugged."

Lucas shrugged, "I didn't say that admitting you have a problem will help everyone, but it will make _your_ life a lot easier. And mine too," he added, "My hand is starting to cramp."

"Who's that?" asked House as a black car, almost invisible in the night, pulled up on the curb by Wilson's apartment.

"Oh you are so wrong," declared Lucas. "He's totally hitting that."

"Why do you say that?" asked House as he watched Cuddy's undeniable figure enter Wilson's building.

"If what you tell me is true and this is only their second date—which by the way actually is true after running a record of his most recent credit receipts indicated no payments to the typical date-like locations—fancy restaurants, movies, and the like; I assume he has her right where he wants her."

Lucas explained further, "Women don't do the casual at-home late at night dates this early in a relationship."

Through the binoculars the two men watched as Wilson welcomed Cuddy into his apartment and she parted with her jacket at the door.

"Yup," nodded Lucas, "she's comfortable with him—took her coat off in under three seconds."

"They didn't kiss though," stated House curiously.

"Doesn't matter—there'll be plenty of time for that later," negated Lucas in an 'if you know what I mean' tone of voice.

"Second date," reminded House half-heartedly.

XXXXX

"Hey," greeted Wilson as he let Cuddy into his apartment. "What...um...I didn't know you were coming over," he admitted, almost embarrassed. "I would have cleaned up; have a seat," he offered, taking the remote control off of the couch cushion and placing it onto his end table to make room for Cuddy. "Would you like a drink?"

"What do you have?" asked Cuddy as she neared the couch, taking notice of the paused video game on Wilson's television screen.

"Uh, water..." Wilson opened his fridge, "milk, beer..."

Cuddy could hear Wilson retrieve a beer from the fridge as she picked up the Playstation remote control, "I'll take a beer too," she decided.

By the time Wilson sat down beside Cuddy with two bottles of beer in his hands, Cuddy had taken Wilson's car from last place to second in his racing game.

"Wow, you're good at this game," complimented Wilson.

XXXXX

"They're playing video games," House observed, "I've seen more action at a five-year old slumber party."

"Twenty bucks says they have sex tonight," bet Lucas.

House narrowed his blue eyes. "You're on."

XXXXX

Wilson and Cuddy were currently engaged in a two player race with Cuddy leading when she suddenly stopped driving and began to laugh. "No wonder," she said with an amused smile.

"What?" asked Wilson eagerly as he turned his head to look at Cuddy.

"You'll never win a race if you keep stopping at all the stop signs!"

Cuddy's smile became infectious and Wilson's face brightened.

"There are cops everywhere!" he defended himself playfully.

"Then how do you explain that?" asked Cuddy, gesturing toward the screen.

Wilson's car was stopped at a gas station.

"We've been driving for three laps already!"

"That's only for decoration!" Cuddy smiled even brighter and suddenly took Wilson's face in between her hands to place a swift but firm kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" asked Wilson, stunned.

"There aren't many men like you," admitted Cuddy.

Wilson looked into Cuddy's eyes as the mood became more serious. "About last night," began Wilson, "after House left us..."

Cuddy sighed and dropped her eyes. "It's okay," she assured as she returned her gaze to Wilson's face.

_**The previous night...**_

Cuddy reached for another kiss and Wilson readily accepted it. It was chaste at first, now that reality had dawned on her thanks to House breaking her passion induced haze.

Now nearly nervously, as if she were kissing him for the first time, she kissed him again. As Wilson deepened the embrace, Cuddy became more comfortable and wrapped her hands behind his neck, softly sifting her fingers through his soft hair. Wilson's hands slid around her waist before finding their place under her jacket atop her smooth skin. Cuddy shivered at his touch and released Wilson from her grasp to slip her jacket off, now standing proudly in only her skirt and bra.

Wilson took that moment to examine her up and down while she reached to remove her skirt. Wilson's heart began to race and his breathing was heavy to his own ears. Kicking her now abandoned skirt with her foot, she slowly sauntered over to where Wilson was now leaning against her front door. She slowly began to unbutton his shirt all the while holding his gaze. Before he knew it, his shirt was somewhere among her clothes on the floor and they were kissing again. He couldn't recall who initiated it, but he knew it was him who now was drawing her into his body with his arms encircling her waist—his newly discovered favorite place to be.

Her hands found their way to his pants and she began to unbutton them. Before the zipper could sound, another distant noise broke the semi-silence of Cuddy's home.

A motorcycle engine roared to life, distracting Wilson, but apparently exciting cuddy. Without notice, her kisses became more forceful and her caresses more deliberate. Wilson was surprised at first, but his body immediately reacted against his will, the memory of House now easily replaced by the feel of Cuddy's body underneath his touch. His hand ran up her thigh and he wrapped her leg around his waist, still pushed up against the wooden door.

Like a wave of indiscernible passion which Wilson could not contract or control, Wilson lifted Cuddy from her feet and turned them both around, switching their positions so that he had her propped against the door; the only thing holding Cuddy up was the pressure of their two bodies. In response to Wilson's new forcefulness, Cuddy emitted a combination of a gasp and a moan which visibly broke Wilson from his altered state.

Just as suddenly as he had lifted her, he set her down. Breathing heavily, Wilson turned from Cuddy and took about four steps away from her, his back still turned. He ran his hands through his hair and locked his fingers behind his neck.

"What's wrong?" Breathed Cuddy, more disappointed than concerned.

Wilson spun around to face Cuddy and threw his hands up in the air before running them over his face. "I'm sorry." At the sight of Cuddy, Wilson turned again with his back to her.

Wilson didn't hear a response from behind him and he hurriedly began collecting his clothes.

"For what?" asked Cuddy, getting angry at the feeling of being interrupted for the second time.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, "that's never happened to me before," he proclaimed with a mixture of embarrassment and confusion.

Cuddy's anger dissipated and she walked closer to Wilson. "Oh..." she proclaimed awkwardly.

Wilson stopped, recognizing the tone of Cuddy's voice and turned around quickly, blushing.

Cuddy's eyes fell to Wilson's crotch.

"Not that!" Wilson almost shouted, more embarrassed than before. "I can't do this..." he began to button his shirt.

"What do you mean?" Cuddy asked, absorbing some of Wilson's embarrassment and becoming enveloped in the new awkwardness of the situation.

Wilson put his hands on his hips as he thought of what to say. "I...we should probably wait a little longer before we..." he trailed off, not looking into her eyes.

"You're lying," Cuddy accused.

Wilson's head shot up.

"It makes no difference if we wait one minute, one week, or one year," she argued.

Wilson was silent. "I want this to work," he said quietly after a moment, "but..."

Cuddy waited for him to continue.

"It's House," he admitted shortly.

"We already discussed this," she countered, mentally exhausted, "he's not here anymore; he's not coming back."

"He's here," Wilson started, "in...thought," he explained.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes. "You were thinking of House?" she asked incredulously.

"You!" Wilson pointed at Cuddy, not missing a beat. "You were thinking of House!"

"What?!" Cuddy's anger ignited. "How can you tell me what I'm thinking?"

"House's engine," Wilson explained. "It distracted me as he drove away, but you—I can tell okay?"

"Get out," Cuddy demanded firmly.

Wilson grabbed his jacket. He paused beside Cuddy as he walked to the door. He spoke quietly. "...we can...I...I'm sorry..."

Cuddy didn't respond as she turned and walked to the back of her home, leaving Wilson to let himself out.

XXXXX

_Present time..._

"It's okay...you were right to be upset."

"Can we try that again then?" asked Wilson hopefully.

Cuddy's eyes widened.

"The date I mean," clarified Wilson quickly. "I mean, believe it or not, this is one of the most normal relationships I've ever been in and I'm not ready to give up so easily."

"Me neither," agreed Cuddy.

"So that's a yes to our date?" inquired Wilson.

Cuddy smiled and answered him with another kiss.

XXXXX

"That'll cost you twenty bucks," Lucas said victoriously as he put his binoculars down.

House wore a scowl on his face as his binoculars remain engaged. He watched intently as Cuddy kissed Wilson and took his hand in hers, leading him to the back of his apartment, no doubtedly toward his bedroom.

Lucas sighed. "As always, I'm two steps ahead of you."

House dropped his spy gear in his lap.

"Not only did I see this coming, but I know there's no way you're going to pay me two-thousand dollars to sit in a car with you when you could have done it yourself. So to help you win your woman over I've devised a plan."

House raised a brow at Lucas.

"You obviously can't do it on your own—especially with Wilson in the picture now. So first thing's first—we remove Wilson from the picture, then you find a pair and do what you should have done a long time ago."

"Did I hire a hitman?" asked House jokingly. "Are we going to make it look like an accident? Should I bring my own noose or is that insured in your contract?"

Lucas smirked. "Here's the plan..."

XXXXX

A/N: I have some ideas for upcoming chapters that I think might really take this story somewhere exiting and hopefully where no one else has gone yet. Stay tuned and I'll get that up as soon as I have some free time! Any questions/comments/concerns you know what to do! I just love it when you review! (hint,hint) ;) it really does get me going!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait again, I love that I'm still getting reviews though, it reminds me and is kind of like a flame under my butt if you know what I mean. So this is for all you who lit the match under me!

**Disclaimer:** House, M.D. and its original characters belong to David Shore and Fox. I am making absolutely no money from this. This is only written for fun.

XXXXX

"You eat breakfast at the hospital cafeteria?" House joined Wilson in line as money was exchanged and Wilson sat down at a vacant table.

"Those of us who wake up on time tend to eat breakfast, not that you would know," said Wilson as he dug into his food. He looked up when House didn't respond. "What are you doing here so early anyway?" he asked curiously.

"Do I need a reason to check up on my pal?" House asked innocently.

"Altruism isn't really your thing, not that I would need any help or checking up on anyway," he said as he set down his fork. He looked into House's eyes for the first time that morning. "Cuddy and I are doing just fine," he said, answering House's unasked question and returning to his omlette.

House narrowed his eyes suspiciously and leaned in closer to Wilson, causing the oncologist to once again drop his fork. House gestured with the tips of his fingers for Wilson to come closer, as if he were about to tell a secret, but the brown eyed man slightly recolied and eyed his friend cautiously. Before Wilson could register his actions, House was by his side and in his personal space, making Wilson uncomfortable.

House whispered to Wilson millimeters away from his ear. With a friendly pat on the shoulder, House departed, leaving a contemplative Wilson behind, staring blankly at his plate.

XXXXX

"Oh come on." Cuddy exhaled and drummed her fingers anxiously on the steering wheel as she stared at the infinite line of cars ahead of her. She rolled down her window to get a better view of the source of the traffic jam and groaned when she found no end to the long line of breaklights. "This is just perfect," Cuddy said to herself dimly as she looked to the time on her dashboard. She would be late for work. Turning down the volume of her radio, Cuddy reached for her cellphone, wanting to make sure that someone at the hospital was informed that she was going to be late.

Another sigh. "Cheap phone." Upon receiving no signal, Cuddy stepped out of her car hopefully. One bar rose on her screen and she quickly dialed Wilson's number.

XXXXX

House was sitting at his desk in his office as he thought of what Lucas had told him. He smirked as Wilson's cell-phone rang in his pocket. Taking it out, his smirk transformed into a full on smile as Cuddy's name displayed on the screen.

XXXXX

Cuddy lightly tossed her phone into her passenger seat after Wilson failed to answer her call, and leaned heavily against her car door. She was only a couple miles from the hospital, and by the sight of things, the traffic ahead of her wouldn't clear up any time soon. Behind her were only two cars; the one on the end was headed in reverse. "Not a bad idea." She could still back out before any more cars came and take a different route to work.

Cuddy made her way to the white truck blocking her way out and stopped to address the man in the driver's seat. With a friendly smile and a wave of her hand, the man rolled down his window.

"Hi, I don't mean to trouble you, but could you back up a little so I could get out--I'm going to be late for work. I'd really appreciate it."

"Of course," he agreed, "its not like I have anything better to do now," he said, acknowledging the traffic. "Unfortunately for me, this is the only way I know to get where I'm going."

"Thank you so much."

The truck shifted into reverse and Cuddy turned to her car; suddenly, a horn blared and caused Cuddy to stop. As she turned around again she noticed another car had pulled up and the truck was forced to stop.

Cuddy noticed the man in the truck shrug his shoulders and mouth the word 'sorry'.

Cuddy repeated her earlier action with the driver of the other car, but had less luck with a response, so knocked on the window. The woman inside the car finally acknowledged Cuddy's existence and rolled down her window, only a crack.

"I'm not interested." The short haired woman shook her head and began to roll her window up again.

"Actually," Cuddy got the word out before the woman succeeded in closing all communication.

The woman looked at Cuddy as though talking to her was the most overbearing burden in the world and rolled her window down completely.

"I was hoping you could back up so that I might get to work." She repeated her message, but with less enthusiasm than before, then added, "I'd really appreciate it."

"I have to get to work too, so you can just wait like the rest of us." She turned her engine off. "No use in wasting gas."

"Look, I really can't wait. I have a hospital to run."

"Yeah, and I have a meeting with the president," she replied sarcastically.

"Nevermind then." Cuddy turned around, not having the patience to deal with anyone as unsocial as her so early in the morning, and headed once again to her car.

"You wouldn't mean Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital by any chace would you?"

Cuddy was surprised by the man's voice from beside her as she passed the white truck.

"I wasn't evesdropping," he added quickly, "My friends tell me I have ears like a hawk; I'm no animal expert, but I assume they mean well." The door to the truck opened and the man stepped out, revealing for the first time his impressive height. "My name's Jason." He extended his hand and Cuddy accepted it.

"Lisa."

Jason's face lit up almost immediately. Nice to meet you Lisa.

XXXXX

"Have you seen my cell-phone?"

"A little busy here." Cameron raced back and forth between patients in the ER frantically.

"I swear I had it with me when I went to breakfast, but I thought I'd check here since--"

"If you want to stay, grab a chart." Cameron handed Wilson a chart and pulled a set of gloves from her pocket and handed them to him before again tending to another patient.

XXXXX

"I take it that lady doesn't have a reverse setting in her car?"

Cuddy chuckled softly. "Yeah, we won't be going anywhere anytime soon. We'll have probably a couple hours to waste here."

"In my opinion any time spent in the company of a beautiful woman is never wasted time."

Cuddy smiled nervously and could have swore she was blushing.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, "I hope I'm not being too forward." He changed the subject. "I was actually on my way to Princeton Plainsboro for a job interview. I just moved here, so I don't know my way around very well. This interference really detracts from my chances of getting the job. Actually, I probably won't get it now because of this."

"Well, your absence is excusable considering the circumstances." She reasoned.

"I don't think my possible future boss would agree," he commented regretfully.

"I have it on good authority that she might make an exception this one time."

XXXXX

"Where are your fellows?" questioned Wilson once he found House alone in his office.

"They were needed in the ER," he answered simply. "I'm surprised you're not down there right now, Mr. Do-good." House cringed, "bad choice of words. Or would Cuddy disagree?"

"I'm not doing her, House." Wilson said softly.

That caught House's full attention. "Seriously?"

"I figure if I tell you what you want to know, you'll stop bothering us," reasoned Wilson.

"That's none of my business," House said after a pause, not looking Wilson in the eye.

"Excuse me?" Wilson interjected, confused.

"If my best friend and boss are happy, then...what more could I ask for?" House claimed unconvincingly.

Wilson looked at the man in front of him in utter disbelief. "What are up to House?"

The beeping of both doctor's pagers broke the tension and Wilson turned to leave. He looked over his shoulder, "you coming?"

"Of course," House lied.

Wilson left House alone. He looked at his pager with a thoughtfull expression. Almost every on-call doctor was assisting in the ER; some major accident brought in from a few miles away. He picked up his phone and called detective Lucas.

XXXXX

"I don't mean to be presumptuous, but...do you have a boyfriend?"

It only took Cuddy a moment to respond. "Actually, I do."

"Oh..." he looked dissapointed. "I should have figured, I apologize."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," she consoled, then questioned, "what position were you applying for?"

He found his composure again instantly, "Intensive care--hopefully I would have gotten a postition in the ER. I heard they were short staffed there."

Cuddy looked down the road, growing impatient. "I have an idea."

XXXXX

Cuddy and her new aquaintance, Jason, had been walking for what seemed like miles before the image of flashing red and blue lights invaded their vision. Simultaneously, both doctors sped up their pace and pushed through a crowd of spectators to be met with a police officer guarding an accident scene behind a long stretch of yellow caution tape.

Cuddy stepped up to the officer. "What happened here?" she asked, looking around at the stretchers being loaded into an ambulance from the wreckage of an inverted school bus and semi-truck. A white liquid smoothly flowed from a gash in the truck's cylindrical container.

"High speed collision," the officer answered shortly, "we don't know the specifics yet."

Cuddy felt her heart rate increase as she saw a few bodies lying on the ground. "Let us help," she demanded, "we're doctors." She gestured toward herself and Jason.

The officer's face lit up in a mixture of surprise and relief. He didn't even question them as he raised the tape to allow them enterance into the scene.

XXXXX

House entered the ER and avoided some heavy collisions with hurried doctors and nurses alike. Taking a look around him it was obvious that the ER was somewhere between maximum capacity and unworkable.

"House!" Chase's accent beckoned House's presence and he followed the now almost unfamiliar voice. "Keep presssure here." House placed his gloved hands over a bleeding stomach as Chase went to gather some limited supplies. When Chase returned, House pushed his way to the exit without saying a word. An ambulance was being unloaded. Relieving a sweating EMT, House boarded the ambulance on its way to make another round to the source of the problem.

XXXXX


End file.
